Modern mobile platforms have an increasing volume of electronic and software driven systems controlled or partially operated by computers and computer software. Most mobile platforms have no capability for remotely managing and maintaining system configuration. Further, the collection and communication of a mobile platform's system(s) data for use in remotely managing and maintaining the mobile platform during the manufacturing process is beyond the capability of today's mobile platform systems. Some mobile platforms now have the onboard capability of collecting system data for monitoring. This data can be removed to a ground-based facility for later after-the-fact health assessment (e.g. diagnostics and trend analysis). Some mobile platforms have the capability to transmit a limited amount of this data to ground-based facilities while in motion. The capability to troubleshoot problems from remote locations is very limited.
The present invention can apply to any mobile platform with computer systems. In the description below, an aircraft is used as an example of a mobile platform. The aircraft industry processes, organizations, and regulatory requirements are used to explain the invention. Very similar processes and implementations can be applicable to other mobile platforms
Commercial airlines are required to retain and maintain an authorized configuration of each aircraft. An aircraft's configuration is herein defined as the identity of each software and hardware part used on the aircraft. An authorized configuration of each aircraft is required in order for the aircraft to be flight approved by regulatory bodies. The configuration identities of the aircraft; both that which is captured on engineering renderings, herein defined as the authorized configuration identity; and a current parts listing of the physical aircraft, herein defined as the actual configuration identity; are in a constant state of flux due to maintenance and engineering activities. Reconciliation of these two configuration identities is presently difficult. Most of the information providing the authorized configuration identity of each aircraft is now rendered in hard copy form, i.e., as a document set, which is revised and maintained by the airline operating the individual aircraft. An initial version of the authorized configuration identity for each aircraft is provided by the aircraft manufacturer, and is thereafter updated by the airline as changes to the aircraft authorized configuration identity are made.
The disadvantage of the present system of managing each aircraft's configuration is that the authorized and actual configuration data is not available to all personnel requiring the information. The latency, manual nature and the logistics of the update process is error prone. The required aircraft authorized configuration identity information is therefore difficult to maintain and use. A total electronic version of the aircraft authorized and actual configuration identities are not presently available. Further, where the electronic version of the actual configuration identity does exist, it does not contain many of the parts actually existing on the aircraft. Reconciliation of these two identities is manpower intensive and logistically difficult.
Another disadvantage of the present system of managing an aircraft's configuration is the logistics problems associated with the location, number, and type of software parts that must be available. Some aircraft have software parts stored on one or more mass storage devices. Software parts are also retained in one or more ground-based locations. Aircraft software is also stored on diskettes and other media onboard the aircraft in binders. The variety of types and locations of these software and media parts compound the problem of maintaining up-to-date inventories of aircraft software on and off the aircraft.
Software changes are commonly made on an aircraft by first loading new software parts onto a physical media, e.g., a CD ROM, or a diskette. The physical media must then be transported to the location of the aircraft for the software to be loaded on the individual aircraft. The disadvantage of this system is that changes to the aircraft's software cannot be made any faster than the process that delivers the physical media between the supplier and ultimately to the individual aircraft
A further disadvantage of the present infrastructure both on and off aircraft is that airline operators, suppliers, and manufacturers have little or no access to the systems and the data on each individual aircraft. A person or persons must physically go to the aircraft, wherever the aircraft is located in the world, and gather data to resolve problems. Typically, these parties must contact either an airline maintenance group or an engineer working for the aircraft manufacturer or designer in order to obtain other data. Often, the manufacturer's and supplier's personnel must travel to the aircraft to obtain data to solve the problem. The problem solution may require making either hardware or software changes to the physical aircraft. The new actual configuration identity must then be verified and a quality control step conducted to confirm that the changes made are proper. Each of these activities adds to the cost of maintaining an aircraft and increases the delay time in updating the physical aircraft or correcting problems.
A need therefore exists for a system which provides electronic transfer of information to and from each individual aircraft which also provides real-time access to a greater number of people in the information stream. A need also exists for a paperless, totally electronic system to simplify configuration assessment and modifications, to accomplish systems monitoring, maintenance, management, and manufacturing.